finalfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Final Fantasy
, WonderSwan Color, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance, , PlayStation Portable, , PlayStation Network, telefony J2ME (wydane przez Namco Games), iOS, }} :Artykuł ten dotyczy pierwszej odsłony serii. W celu uzyskania ogólnych informacji na temat całej serii, odwiedź Final Fantasy (Seria). Możesz także odwiedzić Final Fantasy (Ujednoznacznienie), jeżeli poszukujesz innych informacji. Final Fantasy I to pierwsza gra z serii wysrana i wyrzygana przez Square Co., Ltd. na Nintendo Entertainment System w 1987 roku. Final Fantasy I zostało również wydane (przez Microcabin) na komputery MSX2, WonderSwan Color, oraz na japońskie modele telefonów komórkowych NTT DoCoMo FOMA 900i. Gra ta była również do kupienia razem z następną grą z serii, Final Fantasy II. Taka kompilacja pojawiła się na Family Computer, PlayStation i Game Boy Advance. Muzyka została skomponowana przez Nobuo Uematsu i była to jego szesnasta kompozycja do gier wideo. Historia Świat w grze Final Fantasy I składa się z trzech kontynentów. Siły elementarne świata opierają się na mocy czterech kryształów: Ognia, Wody, Ziemi i Wiatru. Tysiące lat przed rozpoczęciem gry kryształy tracą swoją moc i blakną. Z czasem ziemia zaczyna gnić, woda ustaje, wiatr cichnie, a ogień wygasa. Prorok Lukahn pojawia się z przepowiednią, że czwórka Wojowników Światła przybędzie z kryształami, aby odzyskać ich blask. Pojawiają się oni w królestwie Coneria, gdzie właśnie jeden z lojalnych rycerzy króla, Garland, zdradził go i porwał jego córkę, księżniczkę Sarah. Wojownicy Światła udają się na północ do Świątyni Chaosu, gdzie pokonują Garlanda i ratują księżniczkę. W ramach wdzięczności, król buduje dla nich most, dzięki któremu wojownicy mogą dalej podróżować. Na wschodzie w mieście Pravoca okazuje się, że piraci zaatakowali miasto i dręczą jego mieszkańców. Pokonując piratów bohaterowie uzyskują dostęp do ich statku, dzięki któremu mogą podróżować przez ocean. W królestwie Elfheim zamieszkanym przez elfów, zły elf Astos uśpił księcia i uciekł wraz z koroną pewnego króla, który mieszkał w północnym zamku. Wojownicy odnajdują koronę i zwracają ją królowi, jednak okazuje się, że jest nim naprawdę Astos, po pokonaniu którego wojownicy uzyskują czarodziejską kulę. Oddają ją oni Wiedźmie Matoyi, która w zamian daje im lekarstwo na wyleczenie księcia. Według legendy, mieszkańcy Elfheim powinni dać Wojownikom Światła Mistyczny Klucz, który otwiera wiele zamkniętych komnat na świecie. W jednej z nich znajduje się materiał wybuchowy, który pozwala krasnoludom z zachodu dokończyć budowę tunelu i otworzyć wojownikom drogę morską na zachód. Tam znajdują oni miasto Melmond - rolnicze miasto, w którym ziemia zgniła, przez co mieszkańcy cierpią i umierają. Wojownicy pokonują wampira, który powinien być przyczyną gnicia ziemi, jednak to nic nie pomogło. Okazało się, że prawdziwym powodem gnicia ziemi jest potwór, który zabrał moc Kryształu Ziemi. Jest to Lich, którego wojownicy pokonują i przywracają równowagę elementowi Ziemi. Następnie, w Wulkanie Gurug znajdują Marilith, która pilnuje mocy Kryształu Ognia. W podwodnym królestwie syren, Kraken ochrania moc Kryształu Wody. Po ich pokonaniu, wojownicy docierają do królestwa Lufenian - starożytnego ludu, który wynalazł sposób na tworzenie latających maszyn i stworzył Latające Zamki. W jednym z nich Tiamat pilnował mocy Kryształu Wiatru. Po odzyskaniu mocy czterech kryształów okazuje się, że to nie koniec podróży wojowników. Lich, Marilith, Kraken i Tiamat wykorzystując Garlanda, tworzą z niego Chaos - nadludzką postać, która zostaje wysłana 2000 lat w przeszłość, gdzie ma za zadanie uwolnić moc czterech potworów i wysłać ich w przyszłość, tworząc paradoks czasowy. Wojownicy Światła udają się za Chaosem i pokonują go w przeszłości, jednak po powrocie do swoich czasów nic nie pamiętają. Nikt nic nie pamięta, ponieważ po pokonaniu oryginalnego przeciwnika, cała ta historia się nie wydarzyła. System Final Fantasy rozpoczyna się prosząc gracza o wybranie profesji i imion dla Wojowników Światła (Light Warriors – postacie grywalne). Dana profesja wpływa na to, jak będzie się zachowywała określona postać podczas walki. Do wyboru są: Warrior/Fighter '(''Wojownik) – specjalista w dziedzinie broni i zbroi ciężkiej, która może wytrzymać ogromne uderzenia. W późniejszej fazie gry staje się Rycerzem ('''Knight), który jest jeszcze silniejszy, może używać najpotężniejszych broni w grze oraz kilku czarów z zakresu Białej Magii. Monk/Black Belt (Mnich/Czarny Pas) – ekspert sztuk walki, potrafi zadawać ogromne obrażenia, jednak nie nosi zbroi. Może stać się Mistrzem (Master). W pierwotnej wersji na Famicom, Mistrz o wysokim poziomie doświadczenia był w stanie zadać więcej obrażeń jednym uderzeniem, niż reszta drużyny. Czterech Mistrzów może pokonać głównego bossa w niecałe dwie tury. Thief (Złodziej) – znacznie słabszy niż Fighter, posiada mniej broni i umiejętności, jednak jest o wiele szybszy i posiada wysoki wskaźnik luck (dzięki temu ucieczka z walki staje się łatwiejsza). W późniejszej części gry Złodziej może przemienić się w Ninja. Mogą oni używać prawie wszystkich broni i zbroje, oraz mają dostęp do wielu zaklęć Czarnej Magii. White Mage (Biały Mag) - specjalista w dziedzinie Białej Magii. Nie zadaje zbyt dużych obrażeń w walce, ale potrafi leczyć drużynę. Później może stać się Białym Czarodziejem (White Wizard), który ma dostęp do najpotężniejszych czarów Białej Magii. Black Mage (Czarny Mag) – specjalista w Czarnej Magii, ale bardzo słaby w walce wręcz. W późniejszej fazie gry staje się Czarnym Czarodziejem (Black Wizard), który może rzucić czar Flare (najpotężniejsze zaklęcie w grze). Red Mage (Czerwony Mag) – Mieszanka Wojownika, Białego i Czarnego Maga. Ma możliwość korzystania z zaklęć Białej i Czarnej Magii (lecz nie wszystkich) i jest równie dobry w walce wręcz (choć jego siła jest trochę słabsza od Wojownika). Później może stać się Czerwonym Czarodziejem ''('Red Wizard'). Rozgrywka nie różni się niczym od innych gier RPG. Gracz wędruje po mapie świata, przypadkowo napotyka potwory, które trzeba pokonać w walce. Za zwycięstwo gracz otrzymuje pieniądze (za które można kupić broń, zbroje, lecznicze przedmioty czy zaklęcia) oraz punkty doświadczenia. Dzięki temu postacie awansują na wyższe poziomy i stają się silniejsze (rośnie ich moc ataku, obrona, punkty życia itp.). Gracz odwiedza różne miasta, które są „wolne” od losowych potyczek. Można w nich pójść do sklepu, zregenerować siły czy pozyskać informacje od ludzi. Rozwój Twórcy Pierwotna wersja na Famicom *'Oryginalna koncepcja i główny projektant''' – Hironobu Sakaguchi *'Mechanika gry '– Akitoshi Kawazu *'Projektant postaci' – Yoshitaka Amano *'Programista' – Nasir Gebelli *'Scenariusz '– Kenji Terada *'Muzyka '– Nobuo Uematsu Remake na PlayStation *'Producent wykonawczy' – Yoichi Wada *'Producent '– Yusuke Hirata *'Kierownik produkcji' – Kiyomi Tanikawa *'Dyrektorzy '– Hideshi Kyonen, Katsuyoshi Kawahara, Kazuhiko Yoshioka *'Reżyser '– Koji Wakasono *'Projektanci filmowi' – Mitsuhira Yamado, Satoshi Sumida, Masata Motoki, Yutaka Maekawa, Wataru Ikeda, Shin Azuma and Rumiko Sawada *'Programista filmowy' – Naoto Uenaka *'Muzyka '– Nobuo Uematsu *'Graficy '– Yoshisuke Nakahara, Mieko Hoshino, Tomohiko Tanabe, Hideki Omori, Eiji Yamashita *'Testerzy '– Reiko Kondo *'Kierownik działu lokalizacji' – Akira Kashiwagi *'Dyrektorzy działu lokalizacji' – Tomoko Sekii, Kazuyoshi Tashiro *'Programista w dziale lokalizacji' – Yoshinori Uenishi *'Specjalista działu lokalizacji' – Amanda J. Katsurada *'Asystent działu lokalizacji' – Satoko Kondo Ciekawostki *W Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cztery Demony (Four Fiends) są strażnikami kryształów na Prawdziwym Księżycu (True Moon). *Prawdopodobnie, w świecie Final Fantasy żyły summony, co pokazano w Dissidia Final Fantasy, lecz Garland wymordował je. *Niektóre potwory obecne w grze zostały zaczerpnięte z gry Dungeons & Dragons, na przykład Mindflayer i Ochu. *Pierwotna wersja na Famicom i MSX miały różne rodzaje grafik. Jedną z najbardziej widocznych jest wykonanie potwora – Medusy, która w oryginale była topless. *Niektóre rzeczy powtarzające się w serii Final Fantasy pojawiły się dopiero później. Przykładowo, w wersji oryginalnej, nie występowała postać Cid’a. Dopiero w remaku na Game Boy Advance wspomniano o Cid of the Lufaine (Cid z Lufaine). Jest to również jedyna gra, w której nie pojawiają się Chocobo oraz jedna z trzech, w której nie występuje Moogle. Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy I & II Advance (Japonia) *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary (Japonia) *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy I na telefony komórkowe (Japonia) *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy Origins (Ameryka Północna) *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy I & II Dawn of Souls (Ameryka Północna) *Oficjalna strona Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary (Ameryka Północna) en:Final Fantasy ar:Final Fantasy I de:Final Fantasy I es:Final Fantasy fr:Final Fantasy it:Final Fantasy ja:ファイナルファンタジー ru:Final Fantasy vi:Final Fantasy fi:Final Fantasy I eo:Final Fantasy Kategoria:Seria Final Fantasy Kategoria:Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Kategoria:Final Fantasy I Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary